Augmented or mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a user's actual view of the real world. A near-eye display may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of real objects and virtual objects displayed in the user's field of view. A see-through augmented reality display allows a user interface (UI) to be overlaid on top of a user's view of a real world environment, and a problem emerges of having UI elements appear out-of-context with the real-world environment or situation. Such out-of-context images can mark a distracting user experience in interacting with the UI rather than an experience integrated with a real world environment.